Things Unspoken
by Jediempress
Summary: In Traverse Town, Leon keeps disappearing without telling anyone where he's going. Cloud is becoming increasingly annoyed by this as he begins realizing his own feelings. Sora and Riku only want to help. LeonCloud request fic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

This is a request from Namelesshobo on DeviantArt for a LeonCloud using the prompt Secret. This will be three parts and DONE by the end of the month. I'm slowly catching up on this stuff.

* * *

Things Unspoken

"I'm glad this place came back," Sora stated loudly, hopping down the steps of Second District. "I about flipped out when we saw it was gone."

"It wasn't gone, Sora," Riku followed his boyfriend with much less enthusiasm. "It just wasn't accessible at that time."

Cloud only partially paid attention to the teenaged couple's conversation. His mind was otherwise occupied wondering where his own lover had yet again wandered off to. This was the third time that Leon had mysteriously disappeared.

The four had arrived in Traverse Town two days prior. Sora had been noticeably excited about it and after some prodding, had gotten Leon to admit that he was curious to see what the world he had called home for a little over a year was now like. Riku had been rather quiet about everything and Cloud really did not care either way.

After meeting with Reeve and Vincent, Sora had insisted on Leon and him giving Riku and Cloud a tour of the three main districts. Later on, Vincent would show them around the Fourth and recently opened Fifth. Before setting off, however, Leon had somehow managed to excuse himself from the sightseeing and disappeared for nearly two hours.

When he had returned to the hotel, his hair was slightly disheveled and he appeared oddly relaxed. Cloud had not asked where he had gone when they headed out for dinner, though he was a bit put off at being left behind. Upon returning to the room that night, Leon had rather vigorously pinned him to the bed and any thought of the event quickly left the blond.

Yesterday, there had been more meetings and Cloud had somehow gotten roped into helping Sora show Vincent how to work some of the odd mechanics and hidden secrets of Third District. Thankfully, Riku had also been dragged along and while Sora was running around Cloud and Riku were able to keep each other amused. Since meeting one another a few months ago, Cloud and the silvered teen had gotten along extremely well.

They had shared a few laughed at Sora's expense, earning several pouts from the younger teen. It was not until Sora threatened Riku with no sex for the rest of the trip that they stopped. Riku had left Cloud's side to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist and plead forgiveness and after a second of watching the two, Cloud wandered off.

The spiky-haired man walked around Third District alone for about an hour before Leon found him. The scarred man lifted an eyebrow at him before falling into place beside him. Cloud wanted to ask where Leon had gone but again did not. It simply was not the kind of relationship they had.

Then today at breakfast when Sora had announced that he thought they should all go shopping in Second District, Leon had once again slipped away. Now Cloud traipsed around with the two teenagers, brooding. He was beginning to feel like Leon was hiding something from him.

"Cloud."

The blond glanced up to find both Riku and Sora frowning at him. "What?"

Riku smirked as Sora folded his arms. "Leon didn't tell you where he was going again, did he?"

"He never does," muttered Cloud.

Sora frowned and tilted his head. "You don't know where Leon's been disappearing to, either?"

Cloud shrugged. "He doesn't have to tell me anything."

"Uh, well he should," Sora gestured widely with one arm. "You're his boyfriend. I mean, you don't need to know every little detail but he should at least be telling you where he's going! Does he even tell you when he leaves?"

The older man did not bother to answer.

Riku glanced at Cloud before placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Cloud and Leon are really different from us, Sor."

"Well, I know that, Riku." The younger half of the couple rolled his eyes. "The point is that now that they're together, they need to talk to each other, even if it's only the really basic stuff. I don't expect them to totally change who they are but it they're going to date each other, they need to start acting like it!"

"Who said we were dating?" Cloud softly interjected.

Both of the others looked at him. Riku narrowed his eyes slightly and Sora appeared stunned. "Uh, well… everyone knows you're…"

"That doesn't mean we're dating," Cloud stated rather tersely. He turned away from the couple and decided he was done out here. He still did not know why he had agreed to come with in the first place.

As he headed back up the steps, Leon suddenly walked through the District doors. He paused when he saw Cloud approaching him and frowned when the blond brushed wordlessly past him. Cloud did not bother to stop as he exited.

He simply continued walking, suddenly feeling extremely annoyed and more than a little frustrated. It should not be bothering him as much as it did that Leon was randomly disappearing and that was actually bothering him more. He _respected_ the other man's privacy just as much as he knew Leon did his.

They were not dating. Cloud would not even call what they had a relationship per say. He and Leon had always been companionable and looking back, there had been an underlying attraction almost from the start. While it had been quite sudden when they began having sex with one another, neither had been terribly shocked about it.

There was never talk of love or emotions, if anything they were friends with benefits. Both were perfectly content with that arrangement and even though Yuffie and sometimes Aerith liked to tease them, no one questioned it. Everyone could believe whatever it was they wanted about them.

"Cloud," Riku's voice came softly from behind him.

Had it been anyone else, Cloud would have kept walking. He came to a stop and waited for the silvered teen to come up beside him. Riku did not look at him, keeping his face down and his hands in his pockets. The pair fell into step with one another as they began walking.

After a few minutes of silence, Riku spoke again, "Leon's worried about you, not that he actually said anything."

Cloud did not say anything.

Riku sighed. "You know, the two of you really are made for each other. It's a shame that neither of you can see it."

The older man glanced over, still not speaking.

"If you really want to know where Leon's going," they approached the hotel. "Just ask him."

Riku moved ahead, going inside while Cloud hesitated. Riku made it sound simple when it was not. Things were just… complicated, relationships were complicated. That was the last thing Cloud needed, another worry in his life.

He felt someone looking at him and found Leon leaning in the doorway, watching him. Despite all the irritation he was feeling, particularly toward the sable-haired man, he got a faint, warm feeling in his chest upon seeing him. He forced it away and took the last few steps to the hotel's back entrance.

Before he could pass, Leon reached out and took his arm. When Cloud looked at him, the younger man gave him an unreadable look. They gazed at each other for a breath of time, neither one moving.

Then Leon released Cloud's arm and the two headed in for dinner.

--0—0—


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't like how this one turned out. -shrug- I hope this story isn't too cliche but it probably is.

* * *

The room Cloud and Leon shared had two beds in it and every night, they each slept in one. When the time came to retire for the evening, they would head for their room, bidding Sora and Riku good night, and close themselves in. They had sex the first two nights and after would separate to sleep alone.

Cloud stared at the wall closest to him as he lay in bed and debated getting out of it. Last night they had not done anything together. They had gone to bed and Cloud had simply stripped down and crawled into bed, back towards Leon. He felt the other man study him for a moment before climbing into his own bed.

He wondered if Leon had slept as poorly as he had.

Sitting up and letting the sheet fall around his waist, he ran a hand through his messy spikes of hair. He glanced to the left and noticed Leon's empty bed. It was neatly made up and if he had not heard for himself Leon going to bed last night, he would have assumed no one had slept there last night.

He got out of bed and dressed, not bothering to make up his own bed. He left the room and headed down to the small kitchen area that hotel guests had free access to. He had no clue what time it was but there would be something to eat in there.

He walked in and the first thing he heard was Sora's loud greeting of 'good morning'. He muttered something that he hoped passed as a reply as he shuffled past the youth to check out the contents of the refrigerator. After getting himself some juice, he downed the glass of it and turned back toward Sora.

"Riku and Leon went out with Vincent," Sora informed him, tilting his body on the high stool he was sitting on. "So no mysterious disappearing today."

"For now," Cloud mumbled.

Frowning, Sora straightened out his body. "Wow, Riku's right."

"Right about what?"

"You really are in love with Leon," the teenager declared.

Cloud stared at him. "I'm not…"

Sora gave him a pointed look and he found himself shutting up. "It doesn't matter what you think, Cloud. You and Leon can both protest as much as you want but the rest of us aren't stupid or blind to what's really going on between the two of you."

"……."

"Now," Sora was smiling again. "I have decided that I'm gonna help you figure out what Leon's been sneaking off to do everyday."

"That isn't necessary," Cloud waved the offer off curtly. "He can do whatever he wants when he wants. Just stay out of it."

"But-"

Mako-enhanced eyes fixed upon the teenager. "I said stay out of it, Sora."

The spiky brunet frowned deeply. "I only want you to be happy, Cloud."

Sighing, Cloud angled his head slightly. "I know; that's all everyone says they want but you just… don't understand."

"Then help us understand!" Sora slapped both hands against the countertop. "You and Leon are just both so… inwardly fixed! Everyone hoped that when the two of you got together, you'd be able to open up to one another but that's not happening. If anything, you at least are just withdrawing further into yourself."

Cloud closed his eyes briefly before muttering, "I hoped for that, too."

"What?"

Before Cloud had the chance to simply walk away from the question as he intended, Riku appeared in the kitchen. He smiled as he walked over to Sora and rubbed at the younger teen's back affectionately. Cloud was not at all surprised that Leon was not with him.

"Bout time you got up, Cloud," the silvered teen noted easily, placing a quick kiss to the corner of Sora's mouth.

"How'd it go with Vincent?" The blond deflected, turning back to the fridge.

"Fine. Leon's getting some really good ideas from what Reeve's done with the waterway," Riku angled his head and gave Cloud an odd look. "You know, apparently Leon used to spend a lot of time training back there."

Cloud half-turned, interested despite of his attempt to tell himself he was not. "Did he?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sora softly exclaimed. "I forgot about that! I bet that's been where he's been disappearing to."

Cloud supposed it was a possibility. Unfortunately, this just presented more questions and further annoyance with the other man. If Leon wanted to go train at his old haunt that was fine but why was he wandering off by himself to do it? He and Cloud had been working together for months now and both freely admitted they got a lot more out of the workouts having a partner.

…And the usual aftermath of those sessions…

"He was still there when we left him," Riku noted casually, fingers playing against the back of Sora's neck. "It didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon."

Cloud narrowed his eyes over his shoulder at the younger man who merely gave him that almost disinterested look. Sora was quickly turning into a limp puddle under Riku's ministrations. Cloud silently sighed and decided he needed to get out of here like now.

With only a nod to Riku, who smirked a bit back, Cloud left the kitchen area and then the hotel itself. He spent the next hour wandering, just as he had the day before. He was fairly certain that if he continued with this pattern, he would know the layout of Traverse Town at least as well as Leon in two more days.

On his way back toward the hotel, he decided to come around from the opposite direction. As he walked along a shallow pool of running water, he noted that the grate at the end where it disappeared into a high wall was open. Considering this was only large open source of water he had seen in town, he had to assume it was part of the waterworks.

He stopped walking approximately five yards out from it. Staring at the raised metal, he found it somehow taunting him to go in. Somehow, he was certain that Leon would not be in there but the need to be certain was quickly over ruling that belief.

With an angry breath at himself for being so… he did not know what, he moved toward it. This had to stop. He did not want to be attached to Leon; that was not what he had been after when they had started this affair of theirs. He knew that Leon was not looking for any sort of relationship either. His continued actions these past few days reinforced that fact.

Cloud was about to step into the water when he felt more than heard someone come up from behind him. He knew exactly who it was and was uncertain if he was relieved or not. "Hey, Vincent."

"Leon is no longer there," The raven-haired man stated softly.

Cloud faced the other man, expression carefully neutral. He did not bother denying nor confirming Vincent's assumption that he was searching for his wayward lover. Actually, he did not know if Vincent actually knew there was anything going on between them but assumed he did. Even if the former Turk was not horribly observant, it was not likely Sora had kept his mouth shut about it.

Vincent turned and began walking away. "Leon has been going to the Second District Alley."

The blond swordsman looked after his friend curiously. Why was Vincent telling him this? Everyone else has been pushing him to ask Leon where he was going and now Vincent was here just flat out telling him. It did not make sense.

"You aren't the only one around here holding onto secret emotions, Cloud," quietly commented the tall, pale man. "You and Leon are cut from the same cloth."

He disappeared around the hotel and Cloud just lingered there for a moment. What the hell was going on? He was used to people trying to help him, usually Aerith and Tifa, but he did not need help. He was just going through some weird, unreasonable attachment phase that if he just ignored for long enough would go away.

He shook his head at himself and headed off in the opposite direction. Obviously, he was not fooling anyone. He had gone beyond casual affair with Leon and into a realm he really did not want to label.

He could not lie to even himself anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

So here it is, the end of this little tale. I'm really not too pleased with it but I just find writing these pairings so awkward now...

Thanks for reading.

--0--0--

It was late evening before Sora and Riku located him in the Third District. The younger couple walked together easily, hand-in-hand, completely oblivious to any looks that came their way. As Cloud watched them approach from the corner of his eye, he found himself envying them a bit. It wasn't that they did not care what anyone else thought because Cloud could honestly say he didn't either but the simple fact that they were that comfortable with each other.

"Hey, Cloud," greeted Sora softly when they finally came up beside him.

He made a faint noise, acknowledging the teen. Continuing to study the mural that had been recently painted on one of the high walls, he waited for Sora to speak again. It was very unlikely that he and Riku had come all the way out there for just a casual stroll.

"Leon says we're leaving tomorrow," Riku announced quietly.

"I thought we were staying for a week." Cloud frowned. It seemed strange for Leon to suddenly cut the trip short. "Did he finish with everything he wanted to do here?"

The silvered teen shrugged. "Don't know. He just came in at dinner, said we were going tomorrow and left."

"He seemed upset about something," added Sora, giving Cloud an intent look.

Cloud glanced over. He knew Sora was baiting him and damn it if it wasn't working. By the way Riku was looking at him the older teen knew it, too. Curse them both.

"We wanted to check up on him but we already made plans," Sora commented slowly. "When he left, he went in the direction of Second District…"

The older man narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly where he is, don't you?"

The spiky-brunet grinned. "Maybe."

Cloud took several angry steps toward Sora. "If you knew-"

"He didn't," Riku calmly took up a position between Cloud and Sora. "It didn't hit him until this afternoon and we're not totally sure it's where he's going."

"I'm sure," Sora countered, pushing at Riku's arm to move him. The smaller teen shifted away from his boyfriend. "He used to go there when he was emotionally troubled. I can't believe I forgot about it. Me and Yuffie used to tease him mercilessly about it."

"So, where is he then?" Cloud muttered in irritation. He was this close to learning the answer to the question that had been gnawing at him since the first day here. Sora just needed to tell him where Leon had been disappearing to and this would all be over. He could stop fixating on it and pretend he was never worried in the first place.

Things would go back to the way they were.

"Oh, no," Sora smirked in amusement; however, his sky-blue eyes were anything but. In fact, there was a fierce determination to him that Cloud could not recall having ever seen before. "You aren't getting off that easily. You have to answer my question before I'll tell you where to find Leon."

Cloud knew at that moment he was screwed.

--0—0—

Approaching the address Sora had given him, Cloud's steps faltered. Why was he doing this? Sora had not given him any information outside the address and directions to it. When Cloud had asked what was there, the teen had only smiled and said, "You'll see."

He really hated enigmatic answers. All he knew was that whoever or whatever was at this location was something Leon did not want Cloud to know about. The reasonable part of his mind noted that Sora had said he and Yuffie had teased him about the place. That was cause enough for Leon to want to keep quiet.

Cloud was about to turn and leave when he caught movement in one of the dimly lit windows. He angled his head and took a step closer, curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to respect the other man's privacy but he just had this overwhelming need to know.

He moved quietly up to the building, keeping out of easy view. He flattened himself against the wall beside the nearest window. That rational part of his mind tried to tell him that the sneaking really was not necessary but Cloud wasn't exactly known for listening to the rational part of his brain.

Peering over, he looked into the room. He saw nothing within it but some furniture. While the house appeared to be abandoned, the interior looked to have been recently cleaned. That was odd.

"Cloud."

The blond nearly jumped, whirling around at the sound of his name. Leon stood at the corner of the house, a mere four feet from Cloud. The younger man's expression was neutral but there was a strange mix of emotion in his steel-colored eyes.

"Why are you…?" Leon trailed off. An uncomfortable silence spread between them. After several minutes, Leon sighed and rubbed at the scarred bridge of his nose.

This action angered Cloud. It usually meant that Leon was frustrated with either the situation or person he was speaking to. The sable-haired man had no right to be annoyed with him. _He _was the one wandering off, the one who had started all of this.

The blond turned and took three steps away from the house before Leon again spoke his name. He paused but did not look back. The slight angling of his head invited Leon to continue.

"What's happening with us, Cloud?"

"I don't know."

Cloud could picture Leon's exact position. He was standing straight, feet barely a food apart. He likely had both arms hanging at his sides and his shaggy sable hair would have fallen forward, partially hiding his face. His expression would be his long perfected mask of coolness but there would be a slight tightness around his eyes.

He heard the faint rustle of moving leather and assumed Leon was leaving. However, it took only a moment to realize the boot steps were coming toward him. Before he could ponder why, Leon was in front of him and lifting his chin with a gloved hand to make Cloud look at him.

Stormy eyes locked with sky blue and something simply…changed. The connection between them that Cloud had been trying so hard to push away rose up and solidified. He saw the same thing happening in Leon's eyes.

Talking the initiative, Cloud took a step closer. He brought his body flush against the ex-SeeD and then waited. When Leon worried his lip, the blond faintly smiled. This was returned easily.

"I think," Leon spoke slowly, the hand that had lifted Cloud's chin now running along that man's shoulder. "That we both have been trying to keep the same thing hidden."

Snorting lightly, Cloud shook his head minutely. "You've done a much better job of it than I have."

"Sora and Riku had us figured out four days after everyone found out we were sleeping together," countered Leon. "They also knew that because we are who we are, neither of us would see it until 'our stubbornness was over-powered by our hearts'; Sora's exact words."

"That sounds like him," Cloud smirked. "I sometimes wonder how Riku deals with him."

"Then Riku does something more sappy."

"Exactly," laughed Cloud. He settled down quickly and re-took Leon's gaze. No longer caring what Leon's reaction would be, Cloud asked the question he had been after the answer to for days now. "Why have you been disappearing?"

Leon glanced away, embarrassment lightly coloring his skin. Cloud angled his head at this. He had never seen this emotion from the other man and was terribly amused by it. What could Leon possibly be embarrassed about?

"If I don't tell you, Sora will eventually," Leon breathed out. He took hold of Cloud's hand and stepped back toward the house.

Cloud followed him inside, curious as to what he was about to find out. The house had a slightly musty feel to it, confirming his earlier thought that the place was abandoned. He assumed that the recent dusting he noted had been done by Leon.

Leon had released his hand upon entering and taken the lead, guiding Cloud through the front room and kitchen. Before opening the door to the next room, Leon paused. He seemed to be preparing himself for something.

Cloud found this even more interesting. Lifting an eyebrow at the odd behavior, he quietly stated, "If I'm about to find out you have a secret wife and three kids, Leonhart, you better speak now."

Leon glanced back at him for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Damn, you figured it out."

The blond shoved his shoulder.

With the moment of brevity, Leon relaxed some. He turned back to the door and opened it. He stepped into the room muttering a _watch your step_ before disappearing through the entry.

Cloud's mouth twisted, wondering what Leon meant by his statement. Not wasting the time to seriously ponder it, he moved forward and slipped through the doorway after him. As soon as he walked into the other room, he felt something under foot and heard a loud yelp.

He quickly retracted his step and a spotted puppy scurried away from him. He lifted his eyes and stared, brain not quite processing what he saw. The room was literally an ocean of black-spotted, white puppies. There had to be-

"There's ninety-nine puppies," Leon interrupted Cloud's thoughts. Three of said animals were trying to climb up the younger man's leg. "Plus Pongo and Perdita."

"Wow," Cloud breathed out. One of the small canines cautiously came over to sniff at his boot.

"Yeah," Leon sat on the small couch and his little gathering hopped up to sit on the cushions around him. "The first time I came here, only Pongo and Perdita were here and I noticed that they seemed rather sad. I started coming randomly to check on them, realizing that their owners were gone. I though that was why they were upset but then on my fourth visit, I saw a photo album had been knocked off a shelf and was opened to a page with pictures of dozens of Dalmatians.

"I have no idea why but I looked at Pongo and asked if these were his and Perdita's kids. I was only slightly surprised when he nodded. It turns out the puppies got scattered when the Heartless came."

"That's sad," Cloud commented. Four more Dalmatians had come over to investigate him. One rather enthusiastic one tried to jump up and eat one of the blond's straps.

"Lucky, stop it," Leon ordered gently. He idly scratched on the ear of the black eared one lying beside him. "Thankfully, Sora managed to locate them all during his travels. Now the whole family is back together and the people here check up on them for me, making sure they have everything they need."

Cloud lifted an eyebrow. "For you, huh?"

Leon looked up, not realizing what he said. He flushed at Cloud's smirk. "Well, you know how I feel responsible for everything…"

"Uh huh," Cloud laughed once softly. He carefully picked his way through the sea of spotted puppies to stand before his lover. "Somehow, I doubt that has anything to do with it."

Leon gave him a look.

Cloud shooed the two puppies clamoring on the cushion beside the sable-haired man and they leapt over Leon's leather clad legs. This disrupted the petting session and the three tumbled off the edge to play-fight on the floor. The blond then sat himself casually, back in the corner of the piece of furniture. "If it was just that, you would have told me about them earlier. You just didn't want me to know you're a sap for animals."

Leon snorted and opened his mouth to protest.

Cloud raised his hand and pressed his fingers to the other man's lips. When Leon closed his mouth again, Cloud removed his hand. He then rather suddenly leaned forward and kissed Leon deeply. It was easily returned with equal intensity.

They broke apart after several moments, Cloud bringing his hand up to run his fingers through Leon's lengthy locks. Leon settled his own gloved hand upon Cloud's leg, lightly rubbing at it. They quietly studied one another for a brief span of time, silently communicating in a way that was completely unique to them.

Abruptly, Cloud jumped. His face twisted as he made a noise and they both glanced down to see one of the Dalmatians biting at the blond's pant leg. It looked like the puppy was winning.

"Rolly!" Leon snapped out and the puppy immediately stopped. He seemed properly repentant and nuzzled at Cloud's leg in apology.

Cloud felt the corner of his lip curl up and he reached down to pat the dog's head. "So do they all have names?"

"Yeah," Leon watched Cloud for a moment. When the older male glanced at him in query, Leon pulled him to him, resting the blond against him.

They were almost instantly converged upon by ten small canines.

Cloud squirmed uncomfortably, noting that Leon was completely relaxed with the situation. He should have expected that. He smiled to himself and settled into the couch and Leon's side. "So are you going to introduce me to the family?"

Leon bumped against him. He slipped his arm around Cloud and with his free arm, began pointing and naming every single puppy. As he did, more of them came over to find places to sit and investigate the newcomer.

Cloud lost track of who was who after the twelvth one but he figured it didn't matter. He was content knowing that Leon was happy and more importantly, that the other man felt as strongly about him as he did him. When Sora had asked him his question to find out where to find Leon, he had been surprised how easily the answer had come to him.

He was not ready to openly admit to it yet but he knew that he loved Leon. He was sure now that Leon loved him back. They may not have made any big, heart-felt confessions but somehow, there wasn't any doubt.


End file.
